Sodor Stories: Born Through Torment
by MattGoldFF
Summary: Nealry two years ago Percy had the worst time of his life. He never wanted to love again after Gator, until a certain person stumbles into his life. What will this new freindship bring? and will love follow? [Humanized Percy X Whiff]
1. Chapter 1: New Friend

**Hey guys, this story ties in to my other stories as they run together. Kind-of like the MCU exept Thomas. You dont have had to read the others to understand this one, but the others will show other aspects and things that you might like, as well as focus on other characters. The only Thomas story not conected is SODOR. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Nearly a year and a half since Percy's life took a turn for the worst, but since then things had changed. Percy was enjoying life and school, although the occasional remark would ruin his day. He was sifting things through his locker when two of these particular bullies came over to him. Arry and Bert.

"Well look who it is, Percy. Quite literally the teacher's pet."

"Leave me alone…"

"Bet you love to be lead on a leash too."

Percy tried to tune the cockney brutes out. But of course they needed the attention. They slapped Percy's folder out of his hands and the paper spilt everywhere. Without thinking Percy punched Arry square in the nose. It was a bit of a stretch as he was short, but it was a solid hit.

"Ah! the puffball's got some fight!"

"You'll pay for that greenie."

"Sure, I'd love to tell the teachers about how you bully me every week." Percy muttered as the twins left. He began to pick up the papers when he saw someone come over.

"Did you want a hand with that?"

"Yes please." Percy said. He looked up to see who was helping him. It was a small nerdy guy with large circular glasses… Well at least he seemed like a nerd. "What was your name?"

"Gregory, but the nickname that seems to sit is Whiff."

"Where on earth did you get that name?"

"It's a long story for another time, but i like the name." He said smiling. He had a small list, only noticeable if you were listening closely. "And you're percy right?"

"Yea. My past tends to follow me like a bad smell as well."

"Yea that's right, I wanted to hear it from you, people blow things out of proportion."

"It's a long story for another time." Percy Quoted.

Just then the bell rang. And people started frantically moving to class.

"I'll catch you later i still want to know that story." Percy said.

"Sure. I'll see you around."

Percy felt a warming feeling, that was immediately was filled with dread.

The last time he had felt that, it had led to the worst time in his life.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, this is just a taste of what's to come. Sorry i'm a little inactive lately, i have about 8 unfinished chapters lying around that i need to top of or write filler for. School is also coming up so inactivity might increase a bit as im going into year 11. Anyway lemme know what you think, and ill cya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Henry's Party

**Hey Guys, I F**ked up bad. WHOOPS! I Accedently put the wrong chapter in here, this was EVEN PRIDE, not BORN THROUGH TORMENT. So sorry on that part, the actual next chapter for this is coming soon and I hope you enjoy. Again Big Apologies.**

* * *

Percy and Whiff walked through Ffarquhar and took in the scenery. They were heading to Henry's Party, but they were far too early.

"Did you want to stop at the park? W-we have some time to kill." Whiff asked.

"Sure." Percy said as they crossed the street and headed for the national park. It was lovely, big lushious trees all around. They sat under one and took in the scenery.

"Well since we have the time, did you want to tell me your story?"

"Oh- Uh sure." Whiff said. And he began:

"Before i moved to Tidmouth i used to go to brendam High, and i worked part time at the job there. I enjoyed the work but it was just before school, so i didn't have time to shower properly. I would change clothes but i still smelt of rubbish. So my friends started calling me Whiff, and i didn't mind it, I enjoyed it, my old name was too long. So i stuck with Whiff. But then my dad, he was at wits end with me and mum, so as a final fit of rage he legally changed my name, and graffitied all over our house before divorcing my mother… And that's how i got my name."

Percy sat and took in the story.  
"So what about you Percy, you said you'd tell me your story.

"Sure, i had a crush on my teacher, as most people do at some point, But i took it to far."

"So this teacher, did she seduce you?"

"No I made the first move on him, actually."

Whiff was taken back, not only the fact percy made the first move, but the face he was gay made his day somehow.

"So uh yea, we got together, and we uh.. You know.."

"I Know." Whiff said simply.

"Yea. and then james, somehow got wind and he beat me, and told everyone what we did. It was, uh eventful to say the least. And after a while, He just ran. Then it kind of dawned on us who we were dealing with. I mean, I was heartbroken, but i got there."

Both the teens looked over the horizon before whiff looked as his watch.

"Thanks, for that. Should we go now?"

"Yea sure, lets go."

At the party they mingled for a while before heading to the bar, they found Thomas and a girl sitting and talking.

"Hey Guys." Percy said as he sat down.

"Hey Percy, Whiff, This is Ashima."  
"Hello." Ashima said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you," they both said. The amount they were similar was starting to show.

"You know whiff?" Percy asked.

"Yea, I helped him with his algebra last week." Whiff said adjusting his glasses.

"Could you tell me the story now Thomas? About the bar." Ashima asked.

Thomas look over at percy. "I dont think thats such a good idea-'  
"No tell them, Whiff wants to know as well."

So thomas began to tell the story.  
"This bar was started by Percy and Henry's father. We would come here and play as kids, the whole team. But then, Percy's father died.. In a car accident eight years ago-"

"He didn't die in a car crash." Percy muttered. He solemnly walked around the bar and got a beer.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't like telling that part." Thomas said.

"He killed himself," Percy said as he opened the beer. Both Ashima and Whiff were again shocked.

"He Left the bar to both of us in his note." He said taking a big swig. "Mum couldn't stay at home because we look too much like him. So she lives overseas, and flies in for christmas and graduations. I was too young at the time to comprehend it, but Henry wasn't. It broke him, now he worries about every little thing. Especially slams, they remind him of the gun."

"He was there?" Whiff asked.

"Most of us where." Thomas said. "We were having a sleepover.

Me, Percy, Henry and Gordon. We all heard it. All I remember is gordon holding us both." Thomas said, a tear escaping his eye.  
Percy took a big swig of the beer before they slowly went back to normal conversation.

Before long, Henry and Belle got up to deliver their speech.

"Hey Everyone!" Belle started.

"We're so glad that you could come today. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"But you're likely wondering what our news is. So we thought we'd tell you all at once."

"Were having a child!" They said together. Everyone was overwhelmed with joy. The room filled with applause and cheering.

"Thank you Guys! Enjoy yourselves."

The 4 teenagers turned back to themselves.

"So an Uncle Percy?"

"Yep. It's going to be weird."

Before long Percy and Whiff went off to find some others, leaving thomas and Ashima alone.

They continued to walk around, Percy Introducing Whiff to some of his close friends. Eventually he overheard Belle's conversation.

"...have percy to watch over him."

"Somebody say my name?" Percy said as he walked over with Whiff.

"Hey Percy, Excited to be an uncle?" Toby asked.

"It's definitely going to be weird."

"Oh by the way this is my friend Whiff."

"Hi Belle Nice to Meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too Whiff. Is that really your name?"

"Yea, it's a long story."

As they walked home that night, it was slightly awkward, they both had something on their minds. Percy could tell, his stomach did not agree with what he wanted to say, but it struck out to him.

"Something Bothering you?" Percy asked.

"Uh no… well yes," He said adjusting his glasses.

"Can i take a guess."

"Um Sure, However you won't get it right."

"You want to ask me on a date." Percy smiled.

"Oh, well yes, i did, but i haven't done much of this sort of thing. How did you know?"

"The way your face lit up when i clarified i was gay was a big hint."

"But that's a normal reaction, to find out someone is homosexual.

"There's a difference when they like you." Percy Hinted. They had now stopped waking and were standing on the train platform.

"I'm conflicted." Percy said. "I think you're adorable, but since my only experience with love is what i told you, my body is fighting me on it."

Whiff understood. Both Small teenager breathed in the cold. Their mist fogging up in the cold air, they wrapped their scaffs a bit tighter. "Thanks I guess. But I understand if you don't want to throw yourself back in the ring."

"No, I do. Its just going to be a bit odder than your usual relationship that's all."

Whiff grinned ear to ear. "So it's a deal?"

"Yea done deal," Percy smiled back, "However I'm far too tired to work out a date."

Both the boys laughed.

"I'll call you tomorrow and sort it out." Percy Clarified. Most of him was proud of himself, but there was a cloud of fear just lurking behind him.

* * *

 **Hey! If you guys want a timeline for my series, including some of the backstory and 'season 1' info, you can find it here: drawings/d/1q-_a6K7zOX5CNQFFxjUYC4mhLLkogQnvQXWKrLUjB3o/edit?usp=sharing**

 **I've also noticed, Percy is a bit of a tough cookie, rather than the soft mellow percy from the Show. And I plan of having him soften up a bit, but just give it time.**

 **Again Sorry for mixing up this chapter and not noticing for a week and a half. I feel really dumb. *Facepalm***

 **Anyways, see you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Feeligns

Percy awoke in his bedroom. It was still late at night, as his room was dark. But something didn't feel right. It didn't feel like he woke up, but more like something had woken him up. He stood up and walked over to his bookcase. He had a photo on the top of it. It was of his family, one of the last times they were all together. They had gone skiing in the snow. His father held both Percy and his older brother in his arms, and his mother hugged his Father from behind. Percy smiled as the image warmed his heart. Then his emotion changed. He could have sworn he saw someone reflected in the frame.

A man.

He quickly spun around.

There was no-one there but the reflection of himself in the mirror.

Percy concentrated, he tried to calm himself.  
"It's nothing, you're just seeing things." He whispered to himself.

Then he heard a Scream.

Henry's Scream.

His blood ran cold.

He then heard Belle, "Henry?! What's Wrong?"  
Percy opened the door and looked down the hallway to see Henry curled up crying in his doorway. Belle tried to comfort him, but she was worried. It had been a long time since henry had done this.

Percy ran over to him without a moment's hesitation.

"What's Wrong?" Edward Asked Frantically as he ran up the stairs.

"I don't know, I woke and found him like this." She said. "Has he ever been like this Percy?"

"Not For a long time. I thought he was better, but apparently not."

They Helped him into bed and Belle sat with him while Edward made a midnight snack. Eventually Henry Cried himself to sleep, and Belle felt comfortable getting up and talking to Percy.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate oreos while drinking tea.

"Do you know what that was Percy?" Edward Asked.  
"I Can assume." He said Sadly.

"What was it?" Belle asked, holding his shoulder for support.

"After Dad Passed he was mentally broken, and he saw ghosts, heard voices. Eventually he was scared of anything."

"Is he going to be alright?" Belle asked. She was Worried.

"Probably, He might need a visit to the doctor again, But with time it tends to fade."

"We'll help him through it." Edward said, though you could just see the worry in his face.

A few days later Percy grabbed his things. He knew he probably shouldn't leave his brother when he was like this, but Gordon was coming to help him. And besides, he had a date. He heard edward let gordon in, and the larger man walked into the kitchen.

"Percy." Gordon Acknowledged.

"Oh hey." He said. "I'm glad you decided to stay the night, I'm heading out."

"Is it as bad as old times?" Gordon asked as Percy grabbed his keys.

"I think so." He said sadly before leaving.

When he reached Whiff's House he casually knocked on the door.

The Young man opened the door as he adjusted his glasses. Both of them had dressed sharp for the occasion, but Percy's Trench coat and Scarff was a little intense.

"Hey Whiff."

"Uh, Hi Percy. Are you ready?"  
"You bet."

The two teenagers walked down mainstreet to the restaurant they had reserved. They sat down at their table and got comfortable in the padded seats. Percy took his scarf off and they began to chit chat.

"Percy?"  
"Yea?"

"Can i ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, I've already told you about the two worst times in my life."

"I've heard from people you used to be really… Soft. I don't know how to describe it. But now you've gone all action man."  
"Do you want to know the truth Whiff?"  
"Uh, Yea.. at least i think." He sputtered. Percy Giggled showing his lighter side.

"I'm still a softie at heart. But after what happened, I didn't want to get bullied, so i bulked up a bit, put on a mean face. I'm still a four year old playing with crayons on the inside… and I got a bit taller, and my voice dropped a bit."  
Whiff Noticed Percy's smile. For once in his life, Percy felt genuinely happy. Which didn't happen often. Percy's face then turned to a one of curiosity.

"..What?" Whiff asked.

"Can I wear your glasses?"

"Uh yes of course." He said handing his glasses across the table. Percy put on the glasses and immediately pulled his head back. The zoomed in so far.  
"God, you are blind."

"Ha, yes i am. I can't see past the edge of the table without them… You know, you look like Harry Potter with those on."

Both the boys laughed.

Eventually they ordered their food and began to chat about random things. Funny stories, Old friends. They were having a blast.

As they got up to leave, Percy grabbed his wallet.

"I'll pay." He said.

"You don't have to, i brought enough money-"

"No, I'll pay because I need a favor."

"Oh alright then."

Percy paid the Bill and then they started the short walk home.

"What was this favor?"

"Can i crash at your place?"  
"Oh... uh, Of Course. Why?"  
"Brother's been having some really bad mental problems, and i don't want to scare them coming home at 11 at night."

"Oh, well yes that's fine."

"But my mother just thinks we're friends, I haven't come out to them yet. Sorry…"

"No, don't be. I still haven't told Henry about us yet. But I think he knows anyway." He sighed.

When they boys got back to Whiff's house, he opened the door with the key.

"Hey boys." His mother called from inside.

"Hello mum. This is Percy."  
"Hi, Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you too young man. You don't mind sharing a bed with Whiff do you? If you want i can set up the-"  
"Oh no, don't worry, sharing a bed is fine. Thanks."

They made their way to Whiffs bedroom and put down their bags. For a guy named Whiff the room was relatively clean.

"Oh but percy i need to check something."

"What is it."

Whiff walked up to him.

"I would of done it earlier but we were in public.

"Spit it out." Percy persuaded.

Rather than asking a question whiff began to tickle Percy's neck.

Percy's one and only weakness. Tickles.

He curled up like a grape and laughed uncontrollably falling onto the bed.

"Stop! Stop, Hahaha!" He laughed. He kept squirming untill Whiff stopped. But now whiff was on top of percy. They looked each other in the eyes for a while, completely lovestricken.

"...Fuck it." Percy muttered before pulling whiff in and kissing him. The two made out on the bed. Somewhat uncontrollably, Until eventually they stopped. Thet again looked each other in their eyes. Before whiff could fix his glasses percy jumped in and fixed them for him. "You're cute when you're flustered." Percy said slyly before getting into a comfortable sleeping position.  
"You're cute when you're curled up in a ball laughing." He said chuckling to himself. They then both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Bullies and Problems

Whiff sorted through his locker. He grabbed a few textbooks and walked to the cafeteria. He found a spot next to a girl who was also busy studying. He greeted her with a casual wave. She smiled in return, giggling slightly. Before long a tall muscular man approached him.

"Hey Nerd, come 'ere." He said threateningly. Whiff agreed out of slight fear. He stood up and followed the boy across the room. "You flirting with Jesinta?"

"No. I don't even know who she is."  
"I think you 'ere squirt."

"No, there must be some misunderstanding."

"No, you need to be taught a lesson."

The bully pushed whiff to the floor, everyone in the room looked over. They began to chant.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

The Bully began to roll up his sleeves. But their fight was soon interrupted.

"Leave him alone Arry." The two looked over to see Percy enter the ring.

"You got a soft spot for this one Puffball?"  
"I'm not a 'puffball' anymore. And plus, we know your picking on him because he made Jesinta giggle with a single wave. Something you still can't do, after four years of trying."

The Crowd 'oohed' at the Roast. Before beginning the chant again. " _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

Arry was fuming at this point. The crowd continued to heckle. " _Thrash him Arry." "Yea, show him who's boss."_

Arry through a punch at percy, but missed. Percy just stepped out of the brutes way. He waited for his time, and then punched him in the neck. Arry was now completely crippled. He ran out of the circle in defeat, as he grasped his neck in pain. Most of the crowd hushed, except for the few people that were on percy's side of the fight.

"We're done here." Percy said simply. And with that the crowd dispersed. Percy helped Whiff onto his feet. "You Alright Whiff?"

"Yes, I think so anyway."

They both smiled awkwardly at each other, the had agreed they weren't going to show their relationship at school. Whiff then grew a smug look.

"Is that what one of your 'mean' faces looks like?"

"Maybe. You wouldn't want to find out." Percy winked before leaving his boyfriend alone.

Later that day Percy was home alone texting thomas.

' _Did you finish the math homework?'_ Thomas texted.

' _Of course I did. I always to the homework.'_

' _What did you get for A3? I got 76.5cm.'_

' _I got the same answ-'_

Percy heard a knock at the door. It was odd, it usually doesn't happen often. Probably the mailman delivering his shirt he bought online. He walked up to the front door and opened it. The person on the other side made him freeze.

"Hi Percy…" Gator said, "I'm sure you have a lot to say to me… Can I come inside? I bought white chocolate. You're favorite."

Percy wanted to shut him out so badly, but there was a small part of him that wanted to let him in and listen to what he had to say.

He sat down at the kitchen bench but percy stood on the other side. Ensuring the bench was between them.

"What are you.. Doing here?" Percy managed to squeeze out.

"I came to see you, to show you I still care."

"You used me,"

"No. You loved me, and I gave in."

"I saw you had other Students you saw before me."  
"Ex's Percy. Everyone has them, the age gap is just a little different."

Gators Words Hurt. Not because they were hurtful but because they were right. They walked into the kitchen and percy hasterly leaned against the bench.

"You've grown a bit."

"Time flies when you're not getting molested."  
"... I want going to stop that kind of thing, but you kissed me. You loved me for a whole year, unconditionally what happened to you?"

"I grew up."

Gator Stood up and walked closer to Percy.

"Look Percy, I loved you, alot, and it hurt me too when I had to leave.. But I want to get back with you."

"Don't get ANY CLOSER.. And I'm never getting back with you." Percy said bitterly.

Gator tried to step closer to Percy and Seduce him but he was met with a fist to the jaw.

"I said, don't get any closer."  
"I know you still love me deep down."  
"Then you're the world crappiest mind reader."

"I'm Home!" Belle shouted from the front door. As She walked into the kitchen her face dropped.

"Before you ask, I didn't invite him over."

"You let him in though."

"I was curious."

"Get. Out." She said

"Will do… but it was good to see you again Percy."

"Keep your chocolate." Percy said bluntly.

As he walked out Belle shut the door behind him. Percy took a large sigh.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yea I'll be fine."

"What's was the sigh for then?"  
"I don't know how I kept the tough man persona. I could have just broken down and cried."  
"You did good, hopefully he doesn't come back."

"Yea I don't think I could take another dose of him."

* * *

 **Get Ready Everyone! The Tropical Holiday Nears. Follow your favorite couple's month as they are treated to a holiday far away from Sodor. Watch as drama unfolds, relationships blossom and Memories are formed. Stick around for this epic chapter.**

 ** _Coming soon! -Matt_**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcoming Party

**Hey Guys, totally forgot to upload this chapter! So sorry it came out after after the holiday chapter, but if you read that first you wouldnt have missed much. Thanks guys.**

* * *

It had been a week and a bit since Thomas and James had rushed off on tour. It was spontaneous to say the least. Percy had decided to organise a welcome home party for them, since they had been touring for over a month. As Percy organized decorations and tablecloths, His brother Henry cleaned down the bar.

Whiff and Ashima walked in to bar to help. It was quite peaceful without people in it still.

"Good Morning Percy!" Ashima greeted in her over the top voice.

"Hello Ashima!" He replied still perched on top of a step ladder.

Whiff walked up to him.

"Where's my hello?" Whiff asked jokingly. Percy noticed the small bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag? Candy?"

"You don't get to find out until you say hello. Gosh, the manners."

Percy sighed. "Fine." He got off the stepladder and scooped up his boyfriend with a long kiss. "Hello."

They heard a glass shatter. All three teenagers looked over to the bar where henry sat utterly confused.

"Shit!" he said.

"Are you alright henry?" Ashima asked.

"Yes, I...-I just that, that startled me a little."

"I thought you knew?" Percy said as he walked over to help clean up the smashed glass.

"Well I didn't know what to assume, the only other person you've dated is…"

"Yep I get it." Percy said biting his lip. "Sorry."

Later as the party began to fill with people, everyone sat around and mingled.

"Well you're brother certainly got a shock."

"I'll admit, I forgot to tell him."  
Both boys laughed. Percy then slid into a state of thought.

"What's wrong?" Whiff asked.

"Gordon wants all to get away, somewhere nice. I don't know what he has planned, but would you come with me?"

"As long as my mum allows then of course. Plus both of us out of my parents eye wouldn't be such a bad thing." He chuckled nervously shifting his glasses. For once he made percy blush.

"That's new."  
"Shush you." Percy prodded.

They were interrupted with a load cheer as the band walked into the bar. They were met with hugs of all kinds from everyone there.

Percy and Whiff hopped off their seats to welcome their friends. It's great to have them back.


	6. Tropical Holiday: Section 1: Bus Naps

**_Tropical Holiday_**

 ** _Section 1: The Trip?_**

"Where on earth did you get this?" Henry asked.

"I rented it."

The two men sat looking at the large minibus that would take them around their destination.  
"And the house is scotts?"

"Yea,"

"Why the hell does he have a 6 bedroom house he doesnt use."

"Because he's a millionaire he can do what he wants."

"True… Since you're driving did you want a coffee before everyone gets here?" Henry asked.  
"Yea sure." Gordon replied.

Later everyone showed up. Gordon fixed the van so they could pack their cases better. He then exited the bus to get some fresh air. "Double seats are for sitting, but your big bags in the single chairs on the right." Gordon directed.

"Oh Whiff, I don't know if there will be an extra bed for you, but we can put some stuff on a couch for you."

"He won't need an extra bed." Henry explained.

Gordon looked at Henry in confusion, but once he saw his smug face it hit him.

"Ah… Righto then." He said with a wink. He got back in, and Rebecca sat next to him, right up the front.

"How long has it been since you've driven a bus?"

"Ask yourself you know more about me then I do."  
"Since 1996,"

"Yep." He said, again amazed how much she cared.  
"God i've gotta stop spilling how much i stalked you."

"I don't know, I think it's cute."

"Of course you would, you like anything to do with you."  
"Hey!"  
They both laughed at the remark. He waited for everyone to get on and settled as he setup the google map.

"Alright seatbelts on?" He asked.

"Yep!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, Minibus Coming throuuuugh!"

Everyone laughed as they set on their way.

"So where are we off to?" Rebecca asked.  
"Scott has a mansion on the peninsula he's not using, so I asked if we could stay for a few weeks."

"See, rekindling it with your brother was worth it."  
Gordons face dropped.

"Don't push it." He groaned.

She laughed and they kept driving along, watching the coast out the left, and the fields on the right.

"Its beautiful." Rebecca said.

"Just like you." He replied.

"Smooth…" She chuckled.


	7. SEASON 3: Where to find it

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I'm not dead. And i Have good and bad news.**

 **Make sure you read both!** _(Don't want you getting the wrong idea)_

 **The BAD news is:**

This and all of my other stories are going to 'drop off' here, I'm sorry if you guys were enjoying the beach holiday arc, but i dont like it and i cant bring myself to finish it. And i dont want you guys to have some really shitty ending. Better no end in my opinion.

 **The GOOD new is:**

I'm about to start Season 3 of my Thomas Storyline. However these are all going to be in one story rather than split into five.

Why's that?

It's a nightmare to write, I love the different accounts of things, but i have 8 unfinished documents, with vastly different amount of chapters.

But good thing is now you will get:

\- Longer Chapters with more characters in.

\- Involve New chatacter's I havent introduced yet.

\- Have a slightly better upload rate, As i can write about the characters and story I want. (Once a Month...Mabye...Dont hold me to it)

However I have to be honest... I've been writing heaps of other content. A potential screenplay for my schools next production, My Novel. And Y11 Homework and exams. And the fact that, While your support by reading the chapters and reviewing is great. I love all it =). My "First season" if you will is still a picking point that people use against me, and motevation to write theses stories is kind of slipping.

However i want to make you all happy, and i enjoy fleshing out this universe.

 **Thanks for reading all of this.**

 **You can find the new Season Here:** _s/13361631/1/The-Steam-Team-Tales-Season-3_

 **Thank you and happy reading =)**


End file.
